


Valentine's Day At The Fair

by saviourhale



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, First Date, Fluff, Getting Together, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, fair date, idk what else to tag, just normal humans, no vigilantes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 13:40:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3852841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saviourhale/pseuds/saviourhale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Having fun?” Sara asks while they look over the menu at the food cart they’d just walked up to. </p>
<p>“I always have fun with you nerd” Felicity tells her.</p>
<p>“Glad to know that then” Sara ducks her head and smiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentine's Day At The Fair

Felicity was a nervous wreck, the inside of her lip was swollen from her nervously biting at it, and her stomach was in knots.

She sat down then stood up about four times, she began to pace back and forth growing more anxious with each second that passed. She’d been to the bathroom about seven times in the last ten minutes just to check and recheck her hair and makeup.

Holding on tightly to the bathroom sink, her knuckles turned white and she huffed a breath. She was being silly, it was just Sara for god’s sake.

Smoothing out her skirt, Felicity decided that maybe a cup of hot tea would help ease her nerves and moments later, she was sitting at her kitchen table mixing some milk and sugar into her tea.

Felicity blew into her cup a few times and took a long sip. She kept her hands wrapped tightly around her cup and let her mind drift back to a few days ago.

-*-

It had been a long exhausting week at work and Felicity was in desperate need of a day off. She wanted to spend the day binge eating junk food while re-watching all of her favorite episodes of Friends.

On her way out from the shower, Felicity picked up her phone from the counter and dialed Sara’s number.

“I am running on fumes, I swear I’ve had like five cups of coffee and two red bulls. I’m on the verge of passing out and it’s only five pm” Sara answered by a way of greeting. “You’re lucky you get to leave at four thirty” she whined.

“I feel so sorry for you, honestly. But hey, you’ve only got like an hour to go” Felicity pouted, even though Sara couldn’t see her. “But hey listen, how does a Friends marathon and pizza sound? You could come over, have dinner, and we’ll watch all our favorite episodes” Felicity offered.

“Oh, yes please” Sara half moaned. “You’re gonna have to make room for me in your bed though” Sara said.

“Do I now?” Felicity hummed through pursed lips.

“Yup, of course. It’s been a long, long day and I am not gonna want to move by the end of the night. So I’m staying over” Sara replied.

“You know that’s never been a problem” Felicity mused.

“No it hasn’t” Sara agreed, “so then Friends and pizza it is. I’ll be there in a few hours, just gotta pass by my apartment and grab a few things. See you tonight!” Sara hung up, leaving Felicity to sigh happily as she placed her phone back on the counter.

Truth of the matter was, Felicity wasn’t quite sure when their friendship changed. Well no, she knew things had shifted between them because of the flirty looks and remarks they occasionally shared, but she couldn’t quite pinpoint the exact moment where they had crossed the friendship line. 

All she knew was that anytime she received a call or message, a small part of her hoped in the back of her head that it was from Sara. Anything remotely pertaining to Sara gave her butterflies and it honestly scared the living shit out of her because she wasn’t prepared to accept the fact that she was beginning to view Sara as something more than her best friend.

-

“I hope you haven’t ordered the pizza yet, cos’ I passed by this Chinese food place, and well–” Sara held up in front of her a couple bags of take out, and as always, greeted Felicity with some sort of statement or question instead of an actual hey Felicity, nice to see you.

Felicity rolled her eyes and let Sara in.

“I was waiting for you to get here actually” Felicity shrugged.

Sara made her way towards the kitchen to place the bags on the table, tossed her over night bag next to the couch, and began rummaging through the cupboards for plates.

“I brought a bunch of egg rolls, I know how much you love those” Sara called over her shoulder. Felicity smiled wide and helped out by taking the containers out of the bags.

The rest of the night had gone bye smoothly, they both sat down on the couch after dinner –way too full to be healthy, and watched a couple of Friends episode on Netflix.

By the sixth episode, Sara’s head was lolling to the side every few seconds, so they decided to call it a night and head to bed.

-

The following morning –or rather, the following afternoon greeted them both with sounds of thunder and rain pelting the windows. It was actually rather perfect since neither of them planned on leaving anywhere anytime soon.

Sara had insisted on making pancakes for them, even though it was way past noon, so Felicity squeezed a few oranges and made some fresh orange juice to go with the pancakes. Afterwards, they washed the dishes and spent half the afternoon talking.

“Any good movies on Netflix?” Sara asked, her question muffled by the cushion she had her faced plastered to.

“Hmm, I haven’t really checked lately” Felicity hummed scratching her belly.

“Go check, I’ll go get the sheets and pillows. FORT TIME!” Sara exclaimed hopping to her feet. 

“So god damn bossy” Felicity mumbled shaking her head fondly. She hauled the wooden coffee table from the middle of the living room to the side and grabbed all the sofa cushions placing them neatly on the floor.

Sara had dragged a couple of fluffy sheets from the closet down the hall, and in a few minutes they had made themselves a small but absolutely comfortable makeshift bed.

They spent like thirty minutes browsing through all the options and finally decided to watch Tarzan, because Felicity really loved that movie and it had been a while since she’d last watched it.

Around seven thirty, they ordered two large pizzas and sat down to eat.

“Isn’t there some kind of holiday nearing?” Felicity asked casually.

“Valentine’s Day maybe?” Sara asked a hint of amusement lacing her words. She took a long chug from her coke and looked at Felicity expectantly. 

“Right” Felicity dragged out the word and avoided eye contact. She’s still not sure but she swear Sara had snorted a little. 

“We should do something maybe, or I don’t know” Sara suggested hesitantly, her tone made Felicity look and and she couldn’t help the blush creeping over her cheeks. Sara was looking at her right in the eyes, and well, she could only look into Sara’s gorgeous blue eyes for so long.

Felicity swallowed the piece of pizza she’d been chewing and cleared her throat. “You mean, something like this?” she asked waving in the general area, “or?” she left it at that.

“I mean like an actual date, Felicity. Like the whole ‘be my valentine’ sort of thing you know?” she said lamely. She sighed and let her shoulders slump. The situation was all sorts of awkward, but she was used to it with Sara, however she couldn’t help the giggle that bubbled out of her.

Sara squinted at her and Felicity slapped a hand over her mouth.

“I’m sorry” she composed herself and asked, “so, you’re asking me to be your valentine then?”.

“Have we not been over this, like literally five seconds ago?” she groaned. “Yes Felicity, will you be my Valentine?” she asked batting her eye lashes, Felicity laughed and bumped her shoulder against Sara’s.

“It’s a date then” she replied with a small smile.

“It’s a date” Sara had repeated with a goofy grin.

-*-  
A small knock at the door startles Felicity back to the present, and the memory is now distant, in it’s place there’s anxiousness and excitement. Felicity doubled checked how she looked one last time, and headed for the door.

“Hey” Sara greets her softly.

“Hi” Felicity replies smiling brightly. It’s probably one of those rare occasions when Sara doesn’t greet her with “I hope you…” or “So guess what…” it makes her heart all warm and fuzzy like.

“These are for you” Sara says with a laugh. She pulls out a heart shaped box from her purse, and a small white teddy bear with a heart in the middle that says I love you.

“You’re the sweetest Valentine ever” Felicity coos, such a cliche but very much appreciated gift. Seeing Sara there, smiling warmly at her makes Felicity’s absurd nerves leave and instead he feels warm and fond all over.

“Well, this is for you” Felicity says grabbing a squared box from the table beside the door, and a single red rose. “I know they’re your absolute favorites” Felicity says handing the Ferraro Roche’s’ to Sara with a shy smile. Sara smells the rose and absolutely beams.

“Now who’s the sweetest Valentine?” she teases.

“Shut up, let’s get going yeah? Which by the way, can we quit the mystery now? Will you tell me where we’re going?” Felicity asks bouncing a little.

“Such an impatient child” Sara chastises. “There’s actually a fair downtown so I’d figured that’d be perfect! Haven’t been to one in ages” she explains grabbing Felicity’s hand and tugging her out of the apartment.

“Why was I not aware of this? I love fairs!” Felicity exclaims taking a moment to lock up. “Are we going to share cotton candy?” Felicity asks jokingly waggling her brows. Sara scoffs and unlocks her car. 

“You already know” she says afterwards with a wink.

They spend the ride singing along to the radio and dancing at every red light.

-

Felicity’s a little distracted by all the bright and colorful lights, the loud sounds and music coming from the fair, it’s literally been ages since she’s come to one of these.

“Well come on then!” Sara laughs taking Felicity’s hand in hers. “What shall we do first?” she asks raising a brow.

“Ferris wheel!” Felicity cheers.

“You would” Sara muses rolling her eyes.

“Oh shut up, come on let’s go!” Felicity exclaimed laughing. She laces her fingers through Sara’s and tugs her to the nearest ticket booth. They buy the all pass bracelets, it ends up being less expensive than buying a certain amount of tickets. 

They make their way towards the Ferris Wheel, all the while pointing out all the 'we must’ rides. Once they’re up for a little compartment, they wait till they’re at the very top to play a quick game of 'I spy’.

-

“Having fun?” Sara asks while they look over the menu at the food cart they’d just walked up to. 

“I always have fun with you nerd” Felicity tells her.

“Glad to know that then” Sara ducks her head and smiles. 

While they eat their french fries and share a milkshake and funnel cake, they map out where they want to go next. They decide that they wanna try and shoot some hoops and see if they can win any of the big stuffed animals they have for pries. Felicity had her eyes set on a big stuffed Minion.

“I’m so going to obliterate you, punk” Felicity taunts once they’re lined up at their designated spots.

“Oh it is so on, punk” Sara replies with squinted eyes.

They toss and toss the basket balls, but in the end, they both fail miserably and win nothing but complete shame.

“Well you sure as hell showed me” Felicity teases as they walk around aimlessly. 

“Right, okay, says the one who supposedly claimed she’d 'obliterate’ me, uh yeah you tried!” Sara laughs shoving Felicity’s shoulder.

“Oh shut your mouth” Felicity laughs shoving her right back. They go around and play a few more games, hop on a couple of more rides. and end up riding the turning cups like five times.

“That was fun” Sara says bouncing up and down.

“I think I feel that funnel cake coming back up again” Felicity moans

“Let’s take a few pictures?” Sara suggests as they walk past a photo booth.

“As long as it’s not a spinning booth, I’m up for it” Felicity nods. Sara laughs lightly and pulls her inside. Unfortunately, or fortunately, it’s all depending on how you see it –Felicity trips on her way inside, and falls face first onto Sara’s chest.

Felicity bursts out laughing and pushes herself up. “My bad, I’m such a klutz, I think I’m still stuck in the turning tables” she snorts and covers her mouth. “Oh my god, anyways” Felicity sits down and Sara just looks at her smiling wide.

“Oh it’s quite alright” Sara replies with a cheeky grin, she reaches over and tucks Felicity’s hair behind her ear and softly rubs the side of her face with her thumb. 

“So how about them pictures?” Felicity asks after a few seconds.

They stick in a dollar and strike several poses. On the last take they agree on making another silly pose and as Felicity pulls at her ears and sticks out her tongue, Sara stares at her fondly. 

Felicity notices and blushes.

“What’s uh…what’s wrong?” she stutters once she turns to look at Sara. There’s limited space in there, so Felicity sort of loses her breath when she finds herself extremely close to Sara. 

“Nothing” she laughs shaking her head and licking her lips. “You’re just really cute” she admits. Felicity feels her face go warm all over, and she’s fairly sure she’s redder than the curtain on the booth.

“Thank you” Felicity says softly, Sara’s gaze flickers to Felicity’s mouth and she has to duck her head because Sara’s gaze is a little too much for Felicity right now. 

Sara gets impossibly closer and dives in to capture Felicity’s lips in a small kiss. Felicity gasps and pulls away a little with wide eyes. Sara just smiles and places her hand on Felicity’s neck pulling her closer.

“Kiss me, Felicity” Sara breathes out against Felicity’s lips. And that’s really all it takes for Felicity to lose her self control. Sara’s scent is intoxicating in the best possible way, and she’s so, so close. So she dives in for the kiss and pulls Sara on top of her so that she’s straddling her legs.

Sara tugs at Felicity’s hair, and they both moan kissing each other with great fervor.

It seems like hours pass before they finally pull apart, both panting into each other’s mouths, smiling. It all felt a little too surreal, and Felicity was trying to figure out if she was dreaming, or this had really just happened.

“So, how does make out sessions and lots of intense cuddling sound?” Felicity whispers leaning in to peck Sara

“Sounds like a plan” she says in a breathy tone. They kiss once more, then Sara removes herself from Felicity’s lap and holds out her hand.

Hands down, the best Valentine’s Day ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://sarahslance.tumblr.com/post/108683265305/belle-wanted-a-fair-date-what-belle-wants-belle)
> 
> Thanks so much for reading hope you liked it!


End file.
